Styluses are known in the art for use with digitizer sensors such as with a digitizer sensor that is integrated with a display screen to form a touch screen. Stylus position is sensed by the digitizer sensor and used to provide input to a computing device associated with the display screen. Position of the stylus is correlated with virtual information displayed on the display screen and based on the correlation, inputs from the stylus are interpreted as user commands or user inputs for commands. Communication between the stylus and the digitizer sensor is typically based on wireless communication
A touch screen may include a digitizer sensor overlaid on a Flat Panel Display (FPD), a digitizer sensor integrated on a protective glass layer of the FPD (on-cell technology) or a digitizer sensor integrated as part of the display panel of the FPD (in-cell technology).